


the world is a vampire

by ghostrunner



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rough, bite</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is a vampire

\--

It takes him about thirty seconds to realize that she isn’t Elena. 

But it’s already too late. 

\--

Katherine looks exactly like her, that beautiful, strong girl who could have been his daughter. 

Except that she doesn’t, really, look anything like Elena at all. 

She’s wearing the wrong necklace, yes, but she’s also wearing the wrong expression. Elena doesn’t move like this. Doesn’t talk like this. Doesn’t walk into his apartment and slide her hands over his chest like she’s considering buying him at auction. 

Alaric makes a mental checklist of the weapons at his disposal. “What do you want, Katherine?”

She tosses him back against the wall like he’d toss a discarded shirt. She presses close and smiles with sharp teeth and dark eyes. 

“To start trouble,” she says.

\--

The fact that she looks like Elena isn’t really a problem. They’ve all been dealing with that for months now and if he’s interested in being honest with himself (which he isn’t, generally), it’s kind of a turn on. 

He thinks she can probably tell. 

Katherine shreds his shirt with a casual gesture, shoves him back into the wall with one finger when he tries to struggle. 

She hums in pleasure, or approval maybe, and drags her nails down to the waistband of his jeans. She draws blood in long thin lines and presses close to lick it up.

Alaric hisses, half in pain, half in pleasure. “Katherine…” he starts.

She lifts her head to laugh at him, sliding her fingertips under his jeans, against his skin.

“Come on, Alaric,” she says. “We both know you—“ 

He smashes his elbow into her face and goes for the stake on the bookshelf.

Katherine is a vampire, but he’s a big man and she wasn’t expecting to be sucker punched in the middle of her seduction routine and he gets close enough to brush the stake with his fingertips before she’s on him again.

She forces him to the ground, puts a knee on his chest, and slaps him idly. The blow rocks his head to the side and damn near dislocates his jaw. 

She’s laughing again. Her nails dig painfully into his skin as she turns his head back to face her. “Nice try,” she says. “I can see why Damon likes you.”

There isn’t really anything to say to that, it’s true, this probably is why Damon likes him, so Alaric keeps his mouth shut. His jaw hurts a lot. 

Katherine bends down and kisses him. He makes a muffled sound of protest which she ignores in favor of licking his teeth, sinking deep. She feels good, pressed against him, her mouth on his, but she tastes like old blood and bitter herbs and he wants her the hell off him. 

He starts working at the baseboard with his fingernails. 

“You’re a funny one, history teacher,” Katherine says. She shifts to straddle his hips, pinning him to floor with her negligible weight and otherworldly strength. “Is this what you wanted when you came to town?” She sucks a biting kiss into the center of his chest. “Did you find what you came looking for?”

Her hands work at the leather and metal of his belt buckle. 

The creak of wood nails from the baseboard is soft, but he worries she can hear it anyway.

He came to this town looking for any shred of hope that he wasn’t crazy, that vampires existed. He found the vampire he’d seen with his wife. 

Before he came back to his apartment and walked right into this, he was at the bar with Damon. 

“No,” he says. “I didn’t find what I was looking for.”

Katherine looks mockingly surprised. “No? But you found the vampire who took your wife.” She snaps the button on his jeans clean off. Alaric hears it ricochet off the counter and roll across the floor. 

The baseboard is coming loose, slowly.

“I was looking for the wrong thing,” he says. “Isobel didn’t want to be found.”

“And now the man who took her from you is your BFF.” Katherine makes the statement a sneer. 

Alaric doesn’t have a response for that, either. Again, it’s sort of sadly true.

Katherine bends to lick slowly at the triangle of skin exposed by his half open jeans. 

“Isobel left,” he says. He’s very impressed with the evenness of his voice. Katherine huffs a laughing breath that he feels against his dick.

He says, “And now she’s dead.”

He stabs the shard of baseboard into her shoulder. 

\--

There was no way he was going to get her heart, but she reacts instinctively. Throwing herself backwards and shoving him away. 

Her shove sends him sliding right into the wooden box on the lowest level of his bookshelf. Alaric tucks away from her retaliatory strike, rolls, and comes up with a crossbow pointed at her chest.

Katherine makes a disappointed moue, and puts her hands on her hips. She rakes her eyes over him, shirtless, disheveled, and bleeding. 

She tosses her hair like this was her plan all along. “What did you find, Alaric? If you came looking for the wrong thing, what did you find here, instead?”

Alaric keeps the crossbow leveled at her while she smiles, draws her nails across the wall, and walks out the door. 

He found a family here, is the truth. 

And none of them ever need to know about the ten minutes he spends in the shower, thinking about Katherine’s claws and teeth. 

\--


End file.
